


VALLEY GIRLS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: A day in the life of a Valley Girl. Machetes, hot guys and creeps who are a little bit too toothy for comfort. 100 words on the dot. Insert the hot guy of your choice. The challenge word was "punch".





	VALLEY GIRLS

ΩΩΩ

“He had fangs! I started screaming and this totally hot guy runs up, punches the toothy asshole off me and whips out a machete!”

“No!”

“And cuts off toothy guy’s head!”

“No way!”

“Then Hot Guy asks did Toothy Asshole bite me and I’m like ‘Ew, no,” even though he totally did!”

“Damn, girl!”

“I know!”

“Wait, that guy bit you?”

“Yeah, on my arm.”

“Where?”

“Right here -- oh. Well, it was totally there last night.” 

“That’s weird. . .”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it just kinda sounds like – never mind. So, the guy, he was hot?”

“He was smokin’!”


End file.
